Percabeth Song
by AnotherSimplePrincess
Summary: a bunch of songs with paring of Percy and Annabeth
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Percabeth lovers! I've decided to make a bunch of song based stories for the couple! It might take a while to complete, but I promise I'll try and update as often as I can! **

**-AquaPrincess13**

**First Song: My Immortal by Evanescence **

**Set during TLH**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song, band, characters.**

_**I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears,**_

_**And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave,**_

'_**Cause your presence still lingers here… and it won't leave me alone**_

Percy was missing. The whole camp knew that, especially me, since I missed him most. I wish I could just be with him instead of being consumed by my childish fears. But why can't he just leave fully if he has to? Not leave memories behind to haunt me, they won't leave me alone!  
><em><strong>These wounds won't seem to heal; this pain is just too real,<strong>_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

With Percy gone, all of my wounds seemed to have opened again, like with what happened with Luke. It's just too much for me to take in, and too much for time to erase.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, **_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,**_

_**And I've held your hand for all of these years,**_

_**But you still have all of me**_

Whenever I cried, Percy would wipe away my tears, like that time in the Sea of Monsters. I'd seen that vision, and I sobbed when I found out it wasn't real. He held me and calmed me down. In our first quest, he had fought away those nasty spiders when I froze up. He's held my hand a lot of times, but he still has all of me.

_**You used to captivate me, by your resonating light,**_

_**Now, I'm bound by the life you've left behind,**_

_**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams,**_

_**You voice it chased away all the sanity in me…**_

Percy captivated me with his charm, loyalty, wit, good-looks, passion, etc. I'm bound by the life he's left here at Camp Half-Blood. His face haunts my dreams, now nightmares. His voice, when I think I hear it, it drives me insane knowing it's not real.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, **_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years,**_

_**But you still have all of me…**_

Percy had wiped away my tears the day before the quest to the Labyrinth. When I took the knife for him, he took away my fears of everything else; I knew I was safe in his arms. He held my hand during those trips to the Underworld, and just like Hades has all those souls in his possession, Percy has me.

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,**_

_**But though you're still with me, **_

_**I've been alone all along…**_

I keep telling myself that Percy's gone. He might be dead, or worse, he might not remember me. He's still with me in my heart, but I've been alone all along now.

_**When You cried I'd wipe away all of tears,**_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,**_

_**And I held your hand all of these years,**_

_**But you still have all of me…**_

I need Percy to wipe away my tears, to fight away my fears when I'm screaming for him in the night. I need him to hold my hand once more, because he still has all of me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second song!**

**Artist: Evanescence**

**Song: Taking Over Me**

**I own nothing but the story plot (Not character or PJO)**

**Enjoy!**

_**You don't remember me but I remember you…**_

_**I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you…**_

_**But though we can't decide what they dream…**_

_**And dream I do…**_

Percy probably doesn't remember me. I'm trying not to think of him all the time… but who can decide what they dream? Especially a demigod like me. I dream of him all the time. It's tearing me apart.

_**I believe in you,**_

_**I'll give up everything just to find you,**_

_**I have to be with you, to live, to breathe,**_

_**You're taking over me.**_

C'mon Percy, please, I believe you can make it back, and remember us. I'll give up everything so I can find you; I have to be with you now, to live, to breathe, you're taking over me.

_**Have you forgotten all I know? And all we had?  
>You so me mourning my love for you, and touched my hand,<strong>_

_**I knew you loved me then.**_

Does he remember all that I knew of him? All that we had together here? He saw me mourning for him that night before he disappeared for 8 months, and he touched my hand. I knew he loved me then.

_**I believe in you,**_

_**I'll give up everything just to find you,**_

_**I have to be with you, to live, to breathe,**_

_**You're taking over me.**_

Percy, I know you can't hear me, but I believe in you. I would trade even my architect of Olympus for you, I have to be with you, to live, to breathe, you're taking over me!

_**I look in the mirror and see your face, **_

_**If I look deep enough**_

_**So many things inside that are just like you are taking over,**_

When I look in a mirror now, I don't see my reflection anymore. I see Percy's, his beautiful eyes, wonderful messy hair, everything. If I look deep enough, there are so many more things that are taking over me because of him.

_**I believe in you,**_

_**I'll give up everything just to find you,**_

_**I have to be with you, to live, to breathe,**_

_**You're taking over me.**_

Percy, please, I have to believe you can make it. I want to be with you, to live, to breathe, you're taking over me dang it!

_**I believe in you,**_

_**I'll give up everything just to find you,**_

_**I have to be with you, to live, to breathe,**_

_**You're taking over me.**_

I still believe in him. I always will need to be with him, no matter what, he's taking over me.

_**Taking over me,**_

_**You're taking over me,**_

_**Taking over me,**_

_**Taking over me.**_

It's official. Percy has taken over me.


End file.
